vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santos
Summary Santos, alongside Rose Sub and Kamakura-kun, is one of the three heroes trained by Mr. Chin. He specializes mainly in martial arts but also wields some spiked knuckles and a punching bag that he uses to bash people with. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Santos Origin: Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Sub-Weapons grant him Lightning Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Homing Attacks, and Danmaku, Resistance to Size Manipulation (Can continue to fight bosses normally even when shrunk), and Minor Physics Manipulation (via W-Fist and bouncing on projectiles, Notable Attacks/Techniques and Standard Equipment below) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Can fight opponents capable of damaging him, defeated the Leg of Talos), likely higher (Can continue to fight bosses comparable to Talos even after being shrunk down to around 1/4th of his normal size) Speed: Transonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Moves at speeds comparable to that of his sound-based attacks, can react to Mr. Chin and dodge his sound-based attacks, can block missiles fired from the Slime Mechas) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Casually wields a punching bag for a weapon) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took hits from The Leg of Talos, which could level portions of the stage by stomping) likely higher (Continued to take hits from comparable bosses, even after being shrunk down to around 1/4th of his normal size) Stamina: Should be somewhat high, traversed through various levels, fighting through hordes of enemies while dodging projectiles, etc. Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range (several meters) with his sub-weapons Standard Equipment: *'S-Bag '- A punching bag that can be used to bash enemies. *'Neils'- Wolverine-like claws. *'W-Fist' - Grants Santos the ability to slide forward infinitely until he hits something. Intelligence: Likely somewhat high, has shown to be capable of finding the weak points of various bosses Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'W-Fist Powers' - His fully upgraded weapon grants him access to two new abilities. **'Endless sliding' - Exactly what it sounds like. Santos slides forward infinitely at blinding speeds until he hits something. **'Rising uppercut' - Exactly what it sounds like. Santos jumps around three times his height at blinding speed. *'Sub-Weapons' - Sub-Weapons are special techniques that damage all enemies within close proximity. Gameplay-wise, they can only be used once per stage. **'OOF' - Santos shouts "OOF" as a lightning bolt crashes down, damaging all enemies within close proximity. **'Homing' - The same technique as OOF, only this time it also creates a few floating Japanese characters, which fly out and home in on the opponent. *'Star Shooting' - This technique is unexplored, as he's only seen using it when he's shrunk down. But he has been shown capable of shooting tiny star-shaped projectiles. *'Bouncing on Projectiles '- Santos can jump onto an enemy's projectiles and bounce off of them mid-air, without affecting the trajectory of the projectile in any way, even if the projectiles are smaller than his own fists. He can use this ability to stay airborne by constantly bouncing on fired bullets, fireballs, etc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Trio the Punch Category:Electricity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 9